Jude's Betty
by Mia lovely
Summary: Jude tries to cheer up his favorite Betty. JxC one-shot, could be turned into a multi-chapter. Trust me it's way better then it sounds.


Jude's Betty

Disclaimer: Don't own 6teen, but I wish I did. The things I'd write for that show, hm... endless possibilities.

Rated: T (for language mainly, but it's really not a big deal.)

Pairing: Jude and Caitlin, (because let be honest with ourselves Caitlin is the perfect girl for Jude, and she's a total Betty.)

AN: I noticed that the show ALWAYS takes place at the mall. And I've been dying to see them in their schooling environment. Being faced with real issues. I don't know the name of their school, so if anyone has any good ideas on what the name should be? Please send them my way via pm or comment review. Also I made Caitlin a cheerleader, because she just seems like the type of girl who would be part of the cheer squad.

Summary: Jude tries to cheer up his favorite Betty. One-shot, could be turned into a multi-chap if you guys really like it enough.

AN2: I was totally inspired by I Wish We were Older by Metro Station. So I guess this is kind of a song-fic? Maybe? But yeah, it's an awesome song that fits my plot. It's a fun song, so check it out :-) Also sorry in advance if my grammar totally sucks. I gave up writing a long time ago, mainly because I could never come up with anything decent and I never get any reviews to motivate me to continue writing. I can finish a story I just need a push or a swift kick in the butt by the readers. It a give and take thing for me. I like to know what my readers are thinking every step of the way, so that I know when to throw a curve ball.

PS. I totally struggled in making Jude sound like, Jude. You know, having him sound there, but not all there at the same time. That shiznit is hard man. Making a character sound dumb and smart all at once. Please let me know if he's in character, and if he sounds like himself. I kind of tweaked Jude and Cait a little bit. I like to call them hybrid Jude and hybrid Caitlin. Enjoy!

R&R please... I live off of them. So yeah _please_ feed the muse.

( - _ - )

_Keep your body moving girl_

_The beat is bumpin' _

_**Go ahead and let them talk**_

_**Their worlds mean nothing** _

– Metro Station

Jude's Betty

"Sup dudette," Jude leaned comfortably against the locker next to Caitlin's. A silly, goofy, _Jude-the-__dude_ grin crosses his face. He raises a confused eyebrow. "_Dude_, that necklace is _totally_ trippy, bra."

Caitlin smiled weakly at his comment–_he was trying to compliment her, how sweet_– before closing her locker. Caitlin quickly and very discreetly wiped away her silent tears with the back of her hand, and slapped on her best _it's-a-beautiful-day-nothing-could-possibly-go-wrong_ smile, before turning to face Jude.

"Oh, um, hi Jude." Caitlin stumble over the greeting, her voice lacking it's usual cheerful enthusiasm. Her inner voice willing Jude not to notice.

_'Please don't notice, please don't notice, please don't notice...'_

He did.

Jude pushed back against the locker and stiffened at the sight. He was not good with crying girls. Crying girls were like acid kryptonite to him, especially a crying Caitlin. A teary-eyed Caitlin was worse then getting axed and having to swallow a mouth fully of concrete. Crying Caitlin was just, heinously wrong and totally painful, dude. Jude's fits clench, and unclenched, his jaw feeling tight when he spoke again.

"Cait, is something wrong?" Jude asked, tentatively taking a step closer to the pretty blonde.

"What? No, Jude don't be silly. Everything fine," Caitlin responded dismissively. Before trying to make a mad-dash for the girls restroom.

"Whoa, hang tight one second bra," Jude quickly sidestepped off the lockers, blocking Catlin's desperate attempt at making a speedy exit. His tall, lanky body towering over her petite frame. "Something is totally tampering with your mellow. You look like someone just committed a seriously heinous offense, bra. Like if somebody just totally ran over your–wait! Nobody hurt little dude, right? Like, nobody ate him or anything like that? Right bra?"

Caitlin smiled prettily, and shook her head at Jude's panicked expression."No Jude, Bunny is fine," She reached out and place an open palm to his chest to clam and reassure him that their pet bunny, appropriately named Bunny (Jude's idea)–_their baby_–was alive and well, and happily munching away at some cabbage safe in his;_ totally-wicked-pimped-out-bunny sanctuary _(Jude's very own words). Not acting as a center piece on some losers dinner table. "And, I'm fine, really." Caitlin whispered, but the hitch in her voice gave her away.

"Bra, please..." He pleaded, gently tugging at her arm so that she would face him. "What's got you in such a bummer mood?" Caitlin turned her head to the left, refusing to meet the tall and lanky blonde's gaze. The annoying prickling sting of tears stung her eyes. Caitlin had no idea how? Or why? But somehow Jude had manged to get under her skin, and with very little effort, like he always did. She could feel his eyes boring a holes into her skull, and the heat from his hand on her arm was scorching, hot on her skin, branding her. When she finally did look up to meet his curious eyes, the small blonde was tempted to take a step back. The amount of fear and concern in his blue eyes tugged viciously at her heart's strings.

Jude was working _real_ hard at being patient, a quality not often used by the simple-minded skater. He was staring her down so hardcore, that he was afraid he might blow up the cute little blonde in front of him. –_Come on bra, is all this suspense really necessary?_–Jude was seriously beginning to believe that if she didn't come out and tell him what was wrong soon, he might die of a heart attack.

"_Betty, please.._." He whispered, the words slipping out before he had a chance to catch himself. He honestly had no idea what triggered the use of such an affectionate endearment. But whatever, it was to late to take it back now. He had already called her by it, and it totally did suit her. Caitlin was a massively hot Betty. She was a total crippler chick, with stellar legs, a babe. She was–_ugh! Non of that really matters right now, dude!_– Caitlin was sad and she had been crying, and he seriously needed to know who or what made her that way, pronto! He gently pulled her closer to him with the hand that was still holding Caitlin's arm and held her at arms length. His eyes begging her to speak.

_'Please bra, say something.'_

"I was dropped from the cheer squad today," Jude let out a sigh of relief, but kept silent. He gave Caitlin a slight nod to let her know that he was still listening. Somehow he knew that there was more to this story. The look on her face said so. He urged her to continue with his eyes, blue meeting green.

"T-they dropped me because, because..." Jude's heart hurt. Caitlin's voice was wavering, she sounded so broken, so sad. So _**not**_ like _his_ Caitlin.

_'Dude, what ever had happened most have been epic and absolute in the wrongness of all things wrong.'_

Caitlin absently played with the tattered strings of his dark hooded sweatshirt. Tugging at them with a nervous shaky hand. His hand reach up and caught hers in his, holding it against his chest. Her hand was cold.

"Tricia called me a _**slut**_, today during practice, in front of a field full of people." Caitlin sobbed, finally giving into the overwhelming need to cry. Jude's nostrils flared, jaw clench tight.

"She said the team had a new low tolerance policy for _whore-manship_," Caitlin continued sharply. There was a long beat of silence before the air was filled with words once again. This time gentler, softer then before. "And then she dropped me off the team. I-I think, I think the worst part about it was the fact... that they _all_ laughed. Both the football team and the cheer squad _**laughed**_ at me. Nobody even–they all just_ laughed..."_

_'Duuude, That was most heinous. Yeah not cool bra.'_

Jude's heart fell to the pit of his stomach. Man this sucks, like, _real _bad dude. The aching in his chest was ridiculous, and he was pretty sure his heart wasn't even in his chest anymore. It felt like it was taking a swim in his ultra fizzy stomach acid. He wouldn't be surprised if he saw it floating around in the toilet bowl the next time he went to drop the kids off at the pool.

_'Dude, now I feel like I gotta pinch a loaf wicked bad!'_

"Aw, _babe..._"

_'Dude, there I go again with the gnarly pet names. Like I seriously need figure out a way to curb this bad case of the lovey-dovies. But it's cool I guess. Because lady bra seem to be diggin' it. And it make her feel better, so it a stellar win-win right?' _

Jude was so lost in his own head, that his eyes practicality jumped out of their sockets when Caitlin's lithe body came crashing into his. Her slender arms came to wrapped around his waist, her tear stained cheek pressed into his chest. After the initial shock wore off, Jude cautiously wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl's shoulders. Pressing her closer to his body.

_'She smells like clover, **sweet**_.'

Caitlin nuzzled closer to Jude's body and sighed. Jude comfortably rested his chin on top of her head, breathing in the sweet, clean scent of clover. He noticed that Caitlin's hair was really soft and shiny. It was pretty. They were silent for a moment. But it wasn't a strained awkward silence. It was a calm, uplifting silence. A nice quite moment between two friends, who were enjoying each other's company. It was, for a lack of better words, really nice.

"Uh, bra? "

"Hmm?" Caitlin didn't even bother to shifting from her position. She was much to comfortable to move.

"Just so you know, what Tricia said. It's bogus. Tricia is like, the destroyer of mellowness. She's a swamp donkey anyway. Don't listen to what she has to say. You're the rockingest chick I have ever met. If that like, means anything, you know?"

"Yes Jude, it means a lot thanks." She hugged him tighter to her slender frame and smiled. Jude really was the best. There was another pleasant moment of silence before; Jude sighed.

"You need a ride home, bra?" Jude asked, with out even bothering to take a step back so that he could look her in the eyes.

Jude felt Caitlin nod her reply into his chest. He smiled, before reluctantly dropping his arms to his sides and pulling away. Taking in her less wistful expression. "Alright, your chariot awaits, Milady."

Caitlin giggled into her hand, which had been wiping away the remaining tears from her cheeks. Jude was so relieved to see her laughing again that he immediately pulled her into his side, and kissed the top of her head.

"Come here you." He said, as they both made their way out of the school, and into the student parking lot together. Jude's arm draped over Caitlin's shoulders. His goofy _I'm-Jude-dude_ grin plastered on his face for everyone to see.

( - _ - )

The loud sounds of Audioslave's, Cochise boomed through the car's speakers and filled the air as they drove away. The short ride was pleasant. Caitlin smiled and laughed as she watched Jude banging his head and belting out the lyrics to the song along side the radio. The large van smelled of fast food and air freshener. Caitlin shook her head and smiled at the tacky cardboard pine tree air freshener hanging from the van's rear view mirror.

_'He is such a guy,'_ She thought. _'a really sweet guy.'_

Jude pulled up in front of Caitlin's house and gasped. There behind the tall, perfectly trimmed hedged that shielded it from the road, stood Caitlin's house, like a castle. Three stories tall, it hovered over a wide, manicured lawn, a magnificent stone structure, rows of elegant, tall windows reflecting the after-noon sun, each window framed by white shutters.

"Duuuude," Jude mused. "You live here, bet–bra?"

_'Ha! I caught myself this time.'_

Caitlin looked out the car's window and sighed. "Uh huh, that's my home, _sweet_ home." Caitlin wanted to barf at the notion of her house being referred to as sweet. Jude nodded at her confirmation, and continued to stare at Caitlin's _house_,his mouth still a gasp.

"Uh, yeah. Um... thanks for the ride, I'll see you at school, yeah?"

Jude shook himself out of his shocked state, and scratched the back of his neck before climbing out of his old beat up Volkswagen van to walk over to Caitlin's side of the car. He pulled open the creaky, heavy metal door for her and help her out of his van. They walked up to her front door in silence. Jude stuffed his hands into his pockets, and nervously fingered the hole in his left pocket. He thought about working on making a hole on his right side pocket so that they could match.

Jude slouched and stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets when they stood in front of her door awkwardly. "So uh, yeah. I'll catch you at school tomorrow, dudette." His statement sounded more like a question. Almost as if he had wanted to say something else.

"Uh, yeah" Caitlin answered. With way to much enthusiasm then needed.

_'I'm nervous? why' _

"So yeah, thanks for the ride, Jude." Caitlin took a deep breath, dying to end this awkward moment between them. Caitlin slowly lifted herself onto her tip toes to plant a friendly kiss on his cheek. But

somehow... it was an honest to god mistake.

_'I swear!'_

Jude was about to head back to his car when her lips pressed against the corner of his mouth. He felt part of her lips graze the edge of his and it was as if someone had lit a match to his chest. Caitlin jumped back once the electric shock hit her stomach.

"I-I oh my god! Jude, I'm so sorry. It was–I'm sorry."

Jude had no idea what possessed him, but he grabbed Caitlin's arm and pulled her into him, stooping over to crash his lips on to hers full force. Effectively kissing her again. He had no idea what had came over him. But he didn't care, this was something he had been wanting to do for a while. Since they had spent time together during the lip-zit incident. Jude had been expecting her to pull away and slap him for being so bold. But was pleasantly surprised when she didn't. Instead she was kissing him back just as fiercely as he was her.

When he finally pulled back for some much needed air. Jude took the time to admire Caitlin's pretty elfin-like features.

_'Dude, she is like one awesome Betty. And I just totally rocked her socks off. Dude, I'm the man!'_

With her eyes still closed Caitlin looked like a sleeping fairy princess. Caitlin's eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked up at Jude. He had a goofy, yet adorable look on his face that she just couldn't resist.

_'why hadn't I noticed how cute he was before now?'_

Pleased, Caitlin closed her eyes once more and pulled him to her yet again. Jude leaned down willingly, so not much effort was needed. She fisted at the heavy material of his hooded sweatshirt. Their lips meeting for the third time and fire works once again went off behinds her eye-lids.

_'Who knew kissing Jude would feel this good?'_

When she broke the kiss, Caitlin took a step back to see him more clearly. She had no idea what this was? Or what a meant? But what she did know was that she liked it, like a lot. Jude was different, he wasn't like any of the other guys she had dated in the past. First of all they were good friends_–which meant the world to her–_and he was sweet and funny. She didn't know what she wanted or if this was even a smart idea. But at the moment she didn't care whether it was smart or stupid or whatever. It's not like it mattered anyway, they had already kissed, so why not just go with it? Caitlin awkwardly fiddled with her hands in front of her for a while tying to decide what to do next.

"Um... would you uh, like to come in side?"

Jude nodded, an earnest, shy look on his face. He straightened up and shifted from one foot to the other when Caitlin shot him a her best coy little smile. And when she reached out and captured his hand in her smaller one, that smile only got get sexier.

_'Dude, did she know what she was doing to me? There is only so much I can take of this wicked, bodacious babe hotness.'_

Jude tried to ignore the scorching hot burning sensation that ran up his arm when she grabbed his hand. It felt like she had lit him on fire. And he liked it, in a sick masochistic kind of way, he liked it.

"Come on," She said as she pulled him through the extravagant double doors of her _house_. And into her palace of a home.

Jude had no idea what all of this meant. Or what he wanted it to mean, or what she wanted it to mean, or if it even meant anything at all. All he knew was that it was hot, and that she was hot. And at the moment, he honestly didn't care what the hell any of it really meant. He liked it. And dude, it felt really, really good. Being with Caitlin was easy. Spending time with her was fun, but kissing her was even more fun. If he could he would kiss Caitlin all day, if she'd let him that is. But you can bet your ass that his new goal for the day was to spend it with Caitlin, making out in her fairy princess castle-_house_.

Jude's eyes darken when he walked up to Caitlin, who had just finish locking the front door to her castle, I mean _house_. A playful glint in his eyes and a mischievous smirk on his face when he pressed his body up close to hers. Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and linking his hands at the smalls of her back. He slightly stooped down to look her in the face.

"Your a hottie, did you know that Betty?" Jude didn't even care that he was calling her by the new pet name any more. Maybe it was just his new nickname for her? Ah, who cares this would probably only happen this once anyway, so might as well live in the now.

_'Whatever'_

Caitlin looked up at him. Her eyes smoldering, darkening to a deep forest green. And a sexy sultry look on her face. It was _**HOT**_, so hot that Jude hat to pinch himself to make sure it was real. And not some really elaborate dream. Because honestly, it wouldn't be the first time he had, had a dream about Caitlin. She was popular, and one of the hottest chicks at school, and I mean duh, who wouldn't want to be with her. He was a sixteen year-old, red blooded boy. Of course he had thought about it once or twice or eighty times. She was seriously really hot, so you couldn't blame him if late at night she crept up into his thoughts every now and again.

_'He was still a guy, so yeah, whatever dude, sue me.'_

_**The End...or is it? That, my friends is up to you to decide. You know what to do, review please. **_

( - _ - )

_AN3: I hope you enjoyed it. Now like I said before I might make this into a multi chapter story. I've already have a few plot bunnies floating around, but that all depends on weather I get reviews or not. I want to get at least 5. That way I know there are people reading this. Also I'm looking for a stellar beta-reader to help me out with my bad English and sucky grammar. Maybe even someone who's willing to let me bounce ideas off of them to come up with a solid plot for the story. Anyway, I leave you with this: _

Learning time with Jude:

**Skater/Surfer lingo 101**

_Axed: to wipe out._

_Betty: a pretty girl._

_Stellar: Gnarly, rad, awesome, or amazing._

_Crippler Chick: a really, really, really hot girl._

_Swamp-donkey: I really ugly girl. Or a fat girl. _

_Pinch a loaf: Making a poop or going number 2. (not really skater lingo, but it's funny.)_

_Dropping the kids off at the pool: Making a poop or going number 2. (not really skate slag, but again it's funny.)_

_Most heinous:Bogus, most non-excellent (lol, Wayne's World. I love those movies, God I'm older then dirt. First person that hits me up knowing what Wayne's World is gets their very own OC guest staring in my story. You make an OC up back round story and possible story-line. And I'll try my best to make then fit in. I'm going to need a lot of these actually, if this story is well received I might even post up a form that you guys and fill out with all you OC's info.)_


End file.
